


HighCastle Academy

by Pallas



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - High School, Ashton-Smoking, Dom Niall, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Liam-Smoking, M/M, Medical Examination, Nipple Play, Pubic Hair, Shy Liam, Smoking, Sub Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pallas/pseuds/Pallas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone is a dom or sub special schools exist to train each student to be a good Dom/sub. One such school is HighCastle Academy for boys, a place for those who are gay or Bisexual.</p><p>Liam Payne is a submissive and on his 16th birthday goes to HighCastle to begin his training, the shy boy who only wants to get through the training and go to Uni discovers that even in his world love can be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As his mother drove him up to the entrance Liam felt nervous, he knew he had to and that every submissive went through training but he was scared. Looking out from the passenger seat window he saw the enormous Castle that was HighCastle Academy, a medieval Castle situated in the North East England. Gazing out he felt so small, the black towers standing out in a countryside of green.

Approaching the door he looked at his mother, "Do I have to come here mom? Why not a normal state school?" he asked hoping his mother would change her mind. "Now don't be like that Liam, it's going to be fine, HighCastle is the best training school in the country you'll have the best training possible and easily find yourself a Dom" his mother replied softly.  
Pulling up she kissed him on the cheek as a man approached the door, as he resigned himself to his fate the door opened and a tall, redhead man stood waiting. "Mr Payne, welcome to HighCastle, if you would follow me I shall take you to meet the headmaster," the tall redhead spoke in a sombre tone. Stepping out of the car he looked around and slowly started to follow the strange man as he walked up to the big semi circle of an entrance.

Reaching the door he took a deep breath, Liam knew that this would be the last time he would be free to do as he pleased, his mother was determined and he knew there was no stopping this, as he followed the redhead he was amazed to notice that he was already inside the building approaching a grand door. Looking down he blushed as a middle-aged man opened the door from the inside. "Mr Payne, I am Headmaster Cowell, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said in a stern but kind voice, "Thank you sir," Liam's reply was low and nervous. "Normally I would give you an introduction to the academy however, I am quite busy at the moment so please just go on through to the corner room with the nurse to have your physical and I shall have someone show you around," Cowell said in a distracted way. "Yes sir," Liam said quietly as he looked to the door the headmaster was gesturing towards.

Wondering what a physical would be like he slowly approached the door, before stopping as a green eyed boy with curls walked out "Hey you must be new, I'm Harry," the green eyed boy said smiling, "I know it doesn't seem that good a place but it grows on you, see you around," Liam looked at the boy as he just turned away and headed off down the corridor like nothing had happened ' _What was that?_ ' he though to himself. Now he was confused as he looked at the old wooden door, the words 'Nurses Office' in bright red letters.


	2. Physical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam has his Physical examination

As he walked into the room he was nervous, 'What could a physical mean?' He though to himself as he looked around the small medical room. "Hello Mr Payne, I'm Nurse Bieber, HighCastle's resident nurse, but you can just call me Justin or Sir, whichever you prefer, I'll be giving you your physical today with a regular check up every term," a tall figure with blonde hair said as he stood up from his outdated office chair.

Nervous, Liam nodded as he looked at the nurse, he was quite attractive and sounded Canadian but he was still nervous as he gave the nurse a once over. "There's no need to be nervous Mr Payne," the blonde man said, "It's just a routine physical to check your health and take some notes, now please if you could remove all your clothes, place them on the side and stand up straight."  
His jaw dropped, "N...n...n...naked?" Liam stuttered the question as his wide eyes flicked around nervously, "Yes completely, now please try to be quick, I have two more appointments today and haven't got all day," Justin replied in a stern tone. Looking at the nurse, Liam realised that there was no way to avoid this, turning around he heard a chuckle as he started to get undressed as fast as his clumsy hands could manage.  
Pulling his boxer briefs down slowly Liam, heard a sigh as he stood out of them and turned around, using his hands to protect his manhood. "Hands at your sides please," the nurse chuckled, "Now could you please step on the scales while I take your height and weight?" Slowly Liam walked over to the corner where the small scales stood, stepping on the scales, Liam felt the anxiety slowly building in his stomach signalling his fear at the situation.  
"Hmm 73.9Kg and 1.77m," the nurse scribbled down the notes as he observed the screen, "Now could you please lie down on your back on the bed while I do the last few things?" He said looking at Liam as he walked over to the the computer typing in something as he got there.

Following the nurse, he stopped at the table hesitating as he jumped up on to the 70's style ME's bed, it was cold and Liam didn't want to do what ever this was. Walking over Justin said calmly, "It's obvious you don't shave," as he looked at the tangled mess of pubic hair. Placing his hands on Liam's chest, "Are you nipples sensitive?" he asked as the young boy on the table gasped when the nurse tweaked his left nipple.  
"Y...y...y...yes sir," Liam groaned as a spark went from his nipple to his crotch, blushing as it happened, making the flaccid cock semi-hard in an instant. Chuckling, the nurse smiled and said, "Hmmm, I wonder how big 'Liam junior' gets 'ey?" before he moved his hand to the semi erect penis and and quickly started jerking it.  
Groaning, Liam blushed even redder as he felt the blood rush to his crotch. His cock fully hard under the nurses tight grip, as he writhed under the touch, he gasped at the loss when the nurse suddenly removed his hands. "Sorry kiddo but I need to take a measurement," he said in a sombre tone as he pulled out a ruler and lined it up against Liam's modest length. Hmm,' he said as he looked at the ruler, "You've got a nice 6 and a half" inches Liam, time to see how long it takes you to ejaculate?"

Liam looked in horror as he realises the implications of the sentence, breathing deeply he tried to calm himself down as Justin placed the ruler aside and resumed jerking him off.  
His eyes rolled less than a minute later as his orgasm peaked under the tight grip of the nurse and he shot out his load all across his chest in four shots, opening his eyes he whimpered as he looked at the nurse, "Don't be ashamed, all students have to go through the same examination each month, and all are as shy as you their first time, now all we have to do is a prostate exam and we're done here. You okay with that?" the nurse asked nicely. "I t...think so sir?" Liam replied in a near broken voice as he assumed the half foetal position that he had saw being used on TV for prostate exams. Breathing slowly, he waited as he heard the nurse slowly put on a glove and lubricate his finger.

He gasped as he felt the cold digit at his entrance, a foreign feeling for a more 'experienced' sub let alone the virgin that he was. Suddenly, he winced as the digit pushed inside, past the tight ring of muscle that protested the intrusion, he felt weird, slightly comfortable yet slightly not. He flinched as he felt the finger touch a spot that sent sparks through his body, letting out a small gasp he felt a heat build up in the pit of his stomach.

"There you go, everything's done and I've got all the suitable notes," were the sombre words that precluded the withdrawal of the digit from Liam's hole. Justin looked at the brown haired boy as he calmly stated, "You can get dressed now." Without further encouragement Liam leapt off the bed and rushed to his clothes, quickly getting dressed without hesitation as he tried to regain some modesty.  
Finally dressed, Liam looked up at the Nurse, and possible switch, who had examined him, "J...J..J...J...Justin?" he started but stopped. "Yes Liam, what is it?" he replied in a soft voice. "Erm, what do I do now?" Liam asked gaining his voice a little. "Ah well, the examination is complete so you can go outside, if you wait someone will be along shortly to show you around the academy and then to your dorm room," the nurse replied softly. "Thank you sir," Liam replied shyly as he walked to the door with trepidation.

As he opened the door, he looked out into the grey corridor which adjoined reception and sat on the chair next to the walls of the Nurse's Office, waiting for the person who would show him around to arrive.  
Liam knew he wouldn't like it here straight away but he hoped he could get used to it, it didn't change the fact he was scared, he just had to wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this second chapter im going to try update at least once a week and have no idea how many chapters I would like so if you have any suggestions please just comment, even if it's just to say what you like or dislike about it


	3. A new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam makes a new friend and explores the academy

Sitting in the chair Liam looked around as he waited for his 'guide' to show him around the academy, his nerves gone now he was bored. He had been waiting for ten minutes already and while people had passed, turning to the corridor that must have lead to the main building, no one came for him.

Looking down, he decided to count the tiles on the floor to try to pass the time when there was a tap on his shoulder, looking up he saw a slim boy with brown hair. "Hey mate, I'm Louis. I'm gonna show you around the campus. What's your name?" he greeted, the obvious Yorkshire accent coming through, as he offered his hand to the nervous boy.

"Um hi, I'm Liam, nice to meet you," Liam cautiously replied, putting his hand out to shake the other's as he looked at the boy's cheeky smile and blue eyes.

"Cool mate, you've obviously seen the nurse's room and the reception so I'll take you to the dining hall now, you must be starving, come on," he said in reply as he pulled Liam up from the seat and took him to the corridor. Passing through, Liam was surprised that instead of a corridor this was a massive hall filled with tables and chairs.

"This is the Dining hall mate, you come here to eat at; 7.30am, 12.00pm and 19.00pm. But you can just come here anyway to chill and study, it's half twelve anyway, so let's grab a quick snack before I show you the classrooms, the gym and the dorms. 'Kay?" Louis finished as he looked to Liam for approval.

"Yeah sure, that um, sounds good," he replied a little quieter.

"Don't worry mate, I was just like you when I first arrived, scared and alone but you'll make friends quickly here, you've already got me," he said calmly putting his hand on the boys nervous shoulder, feeling the calm instantly take over the the boy.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me. I'm not usually the type of person who makes friends easy so I'm happy I've met you," Liam responded easier as he looked up at the Yorkshire lad.

"'Tis okay mate, come on there's an empty table over there," was his short response as he pulled the younger lad to the table,

"Wait here while I get us some grub, any one tries to get you to move shout for me."

As he looked to turn around and reply to Louis, he realised he was gone and decided to sit down and wait for his new friend, _'I'm happy I've made a possible mate,'_   he thought Louis seemed like a good guy and it was a relief to have someone to talk to already.  
As he sat and waited, he decided to observe the people that were scattered across the hall, there was a diverse group of people around and he realised that there must have been people from all across the UK here, pondering the though he hadn't realised that Louis had came back with two trays of food; one placed in front of himself and the other in front of the older lad.

Noticing this fact, he looked up, "Thanks Louis," he smiled gratefully.

"No problem mate," Louis beamed back.  
As they ate their food Liam, couldn't help but notice the occasional glances people made towards him, he knew he would get attention for being the new kid but he didn't like it either.

As they finished up their food, Louis put his plates on Liam's tray before he put his tray under the other and stood up. "Come on, I'll show you the classroom wing." Liam stood up and followed as Louis carried his try and put it on a cart next to the exit. In the reception area, once more Louis walked straight ahead and through the opposite doors with Liam at his side. "Not much further," he said as he turned to a stairwell and started walking up, Liam quickly following behind.

Reaching the top, Liam realised that the area was quite open planned as he looked around. Turning to the younger lad Louis smiled warmly as he continued down the long hall, passing the benches along the walls and doors. "All the classes are held either on this floor or the second. It's easy to navigate but most of your classes will be on this floor anyway.

"Cool, this place is really big though I hope I don't get lost." Liam replied with a playful voice as he slowly started to warm up to the elder boy.

"Haha, don't worry about it, everyone does occasionally this place is massive. Though the tip is to just follow a classmate to class, you'll get the hang of it eventually," was Louis' chirpy reply.

"I'll show you to the dorms," Louis said casually as he continued walking, adjusting his direction to a door on the corner end of the hall.  
"Cool, they on the third floor like?" Liam replied curiosity evident in his voice.

"Nah mate, they're in the towers. There's ten towers in total each have seven floors and each floor has four rooms of two people. In total, there's about five hundred and twenty students at the moment with spare rooms just in case. And before you ask, the faculty stay on the third and fourth floors." Doing the math, Liam was surprised he didn't realise there was so much space.  
"Wow," was his only reply to the numbers.

As they reached the door, Louis smiled and held it open as Liam walked through, into the small space with chair and four doors. "Your room is R1C, each tower is named after a colour, so yours is red. I'll let you get settled in and meet your room mates then, have fun and don't worry I'll meet you at the entrance to the dining hall yeah?" Louis suggested as he looked at Liam. "Yeah thanks mate, I'll see ya later," Liam replied as he felt a twinge of anxiety in his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend stacey is helping me with grammar checks, thanks guys


	4. Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam meets his Dorm Mates and discovers a new area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay had a little issue with my laptop so had to write this chapter up on my phone

As Liam walked through the door he could feel a cold sense of anxiety rack his bones. Looking around he saw a medium sized room with two doors, one on the left wall one in the right. The room itself was quite tidy, a three-piece a small tv and a coffee table with a cup on. The walls were a mahogany wood panel style with small unsuited posters covering much of the back wall and in random areas on the others, ACDC and KISS being the most recurring. 

Gazing around Liam nervously prepared for the inevitable introduction to his dorm mates as he frantically tried to push down the unyielding terror at the possibility of meeting more than just one new person.  
"Hey." a voice said from behind him causing him to jump and shriek at the sudden introduction, spinning around he looked as he saw a blonde boy in front of him, looking almost pained. Suddenly the boy burst out laughing, his deep voice ringing through the room as he heaved against his pleasure of Liam's discomfort.

"Sorry mate, but god that was so funny, i never...to scare...but then.." was all the young lad got out before falling to the floor in another fit of laughter.

Liam heard a door open as two lads walked out looking confused as they saw their friend on the floor before diverting their attention to Liam. Feeling out of place liam could feel his nerves get the better of him as he looked at the two new lads before him, a tall brown haired guy and a equally tall guy with bright green hair. Looking at them Liam wondered what he had got himself into.

"Hey I'm Ashton," the brown haired boy said warmly as he offered his hand, liam looked at the offered hand and felt his heart quicken as he looked for available exits to the current social situation. Coming up with none liam reluctantly took the hand and gave a wavering smile, "I'm Liam." he replied his voice cracking.

"Well Liam, nice to meet you. The charming green haired boy to my right is my sub Michael," he said pointing to the other boy beside him who simply responded with a "Yo,".  
"And this little fool on the floor is Luke," he continued "sorry about him, we believe he was dropped on the head as a child which is why he's so annoying." he finished with a joking smile.

Liam took in the three lads for the first time they were all so different, making him realise that HighCastle was co-ed, and more important international. Looking at them he felt a small twinge of relief at the fact that he wasn't surrounded by scary people.

"Its...erm...nice to meet you... sorry I'm...Just sorta nervous...around new people." Liam stuttered out to his new room mates, hoping they would understand his discomfort at social situations.  
"Ah don't worry mate well look out for ya," Luke said as he put his arm over Liam's shoulder, making him tense "Anyway you'll be bunking with me I've got the left bed so just go in and get yourself comfy kay?" he continued gazing at Liam's nervous stance. And pointing when he mentioned bunks to the door on the left. 

Looking grateful liam walked into the room to find his stuff already there, arranged on the right-side bed. Letting out a sigh he realised that this was it he could no longer make himself believe that this was just some horrendous trick his mam had played on him, this was real, this was where he was going to be staying until he was 19. Looking at his stuff he decided to unpack accepting his fate and playing nice.

It took liam nearly three hours before he was finished unpacking his stuff, in that time he had found the draws beneath his bed, a small alcove on the wall where he could place his phone and nik-naks and his emergency packets of cigarettes he stowed away in his trunk for emergencies.

"Ya know, if you get caught with them ya in trouble big time," Luke's voice rang from behind him causing him to jump and fumble to hide his contraband. "Don't worry mate, Ash smokes as well but be sure to hide them safely in case we get a room check." he said lightly as his smile widened.

"Em. Well. Thanks Luke." Liam replied nervously as he thought on Luke's warning, freezing when Luke shouted  
"Oi Ash come here mate,"  
"What's up?" Ashton replied as he walked into the room, glancing at Liam's terrified demeanour then returning his now stern gaze to Luke.  
"What did you do?" he asked in a stoic voice.  
"Nothing mate, em just Liam here smokes and I think it's better if you show him when and where to smoke" Luke replied nervously as he looked on at the Dom.

"Ah, okay then, liam come with be and ill show you how you can get a sly durry when you need it," he said in a calming voice to the obviously startled sub as he walked over to Liam "Oh and Luke," he said looking back, voice slightly raised "try not to give him a nervous breakdown, when your going to do something like that, tell him first."

As Ashton lead him out of the room Liam felt at ease as the older Dom took him the the window "The easiest way to have a smoke is from the window but only do it when no-one else is around, it ensures minimal punishments if you get caught."  
Looking up Liam wanted to ask questions but settled for a nod, grateful for the dominants help.

"If you have a smoke out the window be sure to make sure no one is outside and never flick your butt outside, just stub it out and go to the toilet and put it down the plug. Oh and also spray some deo afterwards." was Ashton's stern but soft comment.

"We've got a while before dinner so why don't I show you the places you can smoke outside yeah?" Ashton asked with a wide grin.  
"Please, if you don't mind sir" liam said timidly in response.  
"Its okay am happy to help, and liam you don't have to call me sir, just call me Ash, when you get a Dom he may want to be called sir but the only person I like to call me it is Michael" 

"Um, okay.. Ash." liam replied in a soft voice.

As they left the building through reception, Liam got his first chance to look at the grounds properly, the unending fields of grass and trees seemed almost tranquil as he walked across the field following Ashton as they headed towards a wooded area.

"Mate this is the best place to have a smoke during the day, no one can see in and you can see out for when teachers get too close" Ashton said proudly as they neared the wooded area

As they entered the small wood Liam felt a wave of release. When his mam told him he was coming here he thought that he was going to be separated from nature but standing in this little patch of beauty set him at ease, wiping away all the anxiety that had built up since his arrival.  
Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his box of cigarettes and brought one to his lips as he offered one to Ashton, "thanks mate." was Ashton's calm reply as he accepted the cigarette and lit up as liam himself had.

Sitting down liam felt the fresh air wash over him as he enjoyed his cigarette. "You have know idea how good this is," he let out as the nicotine coursed through his veins. "Yep, when I first came here I went three days before I discovered this place," was the mellow response.  
Liam stilled as he realised his though were said not imagined.  
"Ash thanks, this place is amazing, I'm not the best at social situations but when I'm in nature I feel almost free, so thank you, this means a lot," he released whilst the euphoria of nature still clouded his anxiety.

"No problem mate, I'm happy you like it here, it's so relaxing and if it helps you then even better" the dom replied after taking a drag of his cigarette.

As they sat and smoked Liam felt an empty feeling inside him show once more, the feeling of needing to please someone. Finishing his cigarette he slowed as he asked "Ash, when will I get a Dom of my own?"  
"Ah, don't worry mate, all unbonded subs are paired up with a Dom during the first day of lessons, which will be tomorrow. You'll get to ask a few questions and so will he. And they decide if you want to bond on a temporary contract which you can revise and change if needed"  
"Ah, okay then" liam acknowledged.  
"Come on let's get back, it's nearly time for dinner" ash remarked as he stood up, offering a hand to Liam.

As they walked back to the school Liam felt Less daunted at the building as he realised that he would have Louis and Ash as friends, he just hoped it would be as calm as this during his stay.

Passing through the entrance Liam's eyes lit up as he saw Louis standing outside the dining hall "Hey Liam just in time, oh and it looks like you've made a new friend, how are ya Ash?" Louis voice travelling through the hall.  
"Lou my man, so it was you who showed Liam around,"turning to Liam Ash smiled" I've got to go get Michael but ill see ya later okay."  
Liam smiled at Ash as he headed off across the hall to head to the room.

"Come on then mate, let's go get some grub," louis beamed at him, as he lead him through to the dining hall.

After lunch Liam headed back to the room feeling exhausted from the whole day.  
As he walked up the stairs to his room Liam let his mind wander as he tried to comprehend the days events, thinking on how he had managed to make two friends in the first day he felt proud of himself.

As he walked he didn't realise the guy heading in his direction, not until they crashed into each other.  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry" Liam squeaked as he looked at the dazed man he had crashed into.  
"Its okay mate I'm fine, what about you are you okay?" The boy asked in a concerned tone, his thick Irish accent sending sparks into Liam.  
Nodding his head as his voice had failed liam took in the sight of the dyed blonde Irish lad.

"I'm very sorry sir," Liam said meekly as he realised the gravity of the situation, and the high possibility of this lad being a Dom.  
"Don't worry about it, I'm okay, your okay so no harm done." the Irish lad said calmly "be careful mate." he finished as he headed off down the corridor.

Liam flushed as he watched the Irish lad walk down the hall before heading to his own dorm.

When he reached his room Liam sighed as he lay on his bed and felt the darkness and comfort of sleep surrounding him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in a long time, if anyone wants to help me write it im more that happy for the help as I'm starting college again soon but I welcome all feedback  
> Will update tags more as and when


End file.
